


The Box

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mysterious, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Mina was sure she packed food in her lunch pack, so what in the world was this box?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



_Lunch._

It was the only thing that mattered in this wretched school. When the bell tolled, a sea of relieved sighs filled the classrooms as the students whom inhabited them made a mass exodus to the cafeteria—some with money, some with not. And those without any currency in their pockets either leeched off another student or were smart enough to have brought along their own food from home.

In the latter category belonged a girl by the name of Myoui Mina. She was of the introverted variety; liked to keep to herself, quiet. Occasionally she would sit next to two other girls, the hyperactive Im Nayeon and motherly Park Jihyo. She felt warm, welcomed, and at home with the two. She could sit and enjoy her food in complete silence, and it never bothered her friends; they just enjoyed her company and so did she.

But today, something out of the ordinary would strike.

Nayeon was her usual, talkative self, talking about some boy she had a crush on, which Jihyo would nod and chime in every few intervals. As per routine, the two sat outside under the large overhang that shielded the outdoor tables from the elements. As the two conversed, Mina set her lunch bag on the table—slowly unzipping it. When she lifted the top open, she paused.

Two fast blinks.

Another pause.

The peculiar reaction caused her two friends to halt their conversion and look her direction.

“Mina....?” Nayeon said.

“You alright?” asked Jihyo.

“All of my food is gone.” Mina replied stoically, but her friends knew her well enough to detect that small twinge of bewilderment in her voice. “There's something else inside.”

Her two friends gasped, simultaneously asking, “What is it?!”

Mina answered in just two words: “A box.”

“Oh....”

The two returned to their conversation as if nothing had happened, as if what she had just said was simply a normal thing!

Mina blinked, perplexed. “It has my name on it. I packed this myself, why is there a strange box inside?!”

“We all have to get it someday.” said Nayeon. _“_ It just so happened to be _you_ this time.”

“Why me?”

“ _Because.”_

“Open the box, Mina.” Jihyo slowly pulled it out of the lunch bag and set it upon Mina's lap. “It's time now.”

“Time?” Mina ran the edge of her fingers across the thick duct tape keeping the flaps of the box pinned down. “But I don't want it.”

“Don't be silly, of course you do!” Nayeon smiled, her tone incredibly chipper. “It's time now. Come on, open it!”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Mina shook her head.

“You don't seem to understand...” Jihyo got close to Mina's face. “You should know there is only two choices; yes.... or.... _yes.”_

“Come on, Mina, open the box!!”

“AHHHHH!” Mina screeched, causing Nayeon to tumble backward with a loud _thud._

“Owww....” she cried, rubbing the top of her head.

“I-I'm sorry...” Mina said, sitting up on the sofa of their apartment. “How long was I out for?”

“2 hours.” she replied, pouting. “You didn't need to push me like that! I just wanted to see you open your present!”

“Present?” Mina tilted her head.

“Yeah!”

“Surprise~” Jihyo held a poorly wrapped packaged, setting it down on Mina's lap. “It's from Nayeon and me. It's already Christmas eve, so you can open it.”

Mina looked hesitantly at the box, her previous dream vividly whirling inside her head. Her two friends were confused by the pale color of Mina's face. “H-Hey, are you OK?” Nayeon asked.

“Ah, nothing, it's silly.” she brushed it off.

“It's not silly if it's making you feel bad.” Jihyo sat beside Mina, rubbing her back. “You don't have to say, but we're here to listen. We promise not to laugh.”

“It's really nothing. You two were just really pushy about me opening a really weird box in the dream I just had—you were both so cryptic about it, it was really creepy.”

“Man, what the heck did you eat?” Nayeon said.

“It can wait 'till Christmas morning, then.” Jihyo took the box off of Mina's lap and set it aside. “Let's go watch a movie and eat tons of junk food instead~”

“I'm game!” Nayeon shouted.

Mina didn't say anything; she just simply nodded and smiled gently. Honestly, she knew there was nothing to be feared inside that box, but it was comforting to know her friends allowed her some time to recover from the strange dream and held nothing against her for it.

It was good to be back in the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for my friend~
> 
> Based on a prompt I found which went something like "you open your lunch pack, and in place of your food, there is a box" or something of that sort, so this happened, haha.


End file.
